The Butler vs the Future
by Trainer Wes
Summary: A young girl is taken into the Phantomhive household after getting separated from her friends. Ciel doesn't see her as a threat, but the girl already knows Sebastian is a demon. Full summary inside. R&R please
1. One Night

**Summary: A young girl is taken into the Phantomhive household after getting separated from her friends. Ciel doesn't see her as a threat, but the girl already knows Sebastian is a demon. What exactly is she and why does it seem like she can see into the future? What exactly is her motive? SebastianXOC maybe a little CielXOC?**

**Note: Technically 2nd Kuroshitsuji fanfic, but first one with an OC. R&R Please. I hope I got the characters right...Well I'm basing this off a dream I had, so here you go!**

* * *

><p>A group of friends were traveling in a dark forest. It wasn't the best time to travel, as it was raining and breezy. The trees were shaking and the wind sounded quite eerie.<p>

"Are you sure this is the right way?" A male asked.

"We should have just stayed at that inn," Another murmured.

"Shut it! I know where we're going!" The lead female shouted, shutting up the two males.

"Really? Because if we keep going this way, we won't be getting anywhere," The other female said. She wasn't really a friend to the others; she was more of an acquaintance.

"What was your name again?" Another boy asked.

"Kyouko," The girl answered. "You know, something bad will happen if you lead us."  
>"How do you know?" The leader asked, irritated at this new girl.<p>

"Just trust me. I know," Was all she answered. The group continued walking in silence. They trudged through the muddy terrain of this forest. Soon, thunder could be heard and lightning seen not to far away.

"We should stop," Kyouko said.

"You know, you didn't have to come with us," One of the males said who was also tired of her speaking out. Kyouko said nothing, but came to a sudden halt.

"What is it now?" The leader asked.

"I'm not going that way," She said sternly.

"Whatever, find another path then. Come on, boys," The leader said and continued on their way. Kyouko sighed. Why didn't anyone ever listen to her? Oh well. It was their own fault.

The little group headed through the forest without a care in the world. That girl was probably just trying to scare them.

"Hey…don't you think that lightning was pretty close?" A male asked.

"You're just paranoid," the leader answered. Then, the lightning struck a tree near them. It fell over, separated the group in two. They called out for each other, trying to meet up. But, it was impossible. One group had fallen through an old trap left for wild animals, while fallen trees surrounded the other group.

Kyouko heard their cries for help as she walked out of the forest.

"Hmph. I told them not to go that way," She said to herself as she walked away from the forest.

* * *

><p>It was around eleven thirty p.m. when Kyouko found herself in front of a huge mansion. She was drenched from all the rain and her clothes were ruined. She sighed again. It was troublesome to get new clothes, especially at this time of night. She didn't need to hope that this mansion owner would take her in she already knew they would.<p>

She walked up to the doors and knocked on them. She heard a young male shout something. The door opened to reveal a stunning man. His hair was short, but in a unique fashion, had red eyes that seemed to pierce the soul, and wore what seemed to be a butler's uniform.

Sebastian looked at the girl in front of him. She had short black hair, almost as short as his, glossy purple eyes that could be hidden by her bangs, and she was wearing some type of tattered and raggy dress, with a cloak over it.

"I'm terribly sorry for this late night intrusion," Kyouko said politely. "But would the master of this household offer me the chance to stay for the night?"

"Please, come in," Sebastian said and held the door open for the girl. She entered and saw a young boy. He had short gray hair, an eye patch covering his right eye, his visible eye was blue, and was wearing some blue aristocrat outfit.

"Young master, this girl wishes to stay the night," Sebastian said to Ciel. He looked Kyouko over. She didn't seem like a noble or a demon.

"Prepare a bath for her. While she's taking one make up the guest room. She can stay there," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said with a bow. "If you would follow me."

Sebastian led her up to the bathroom. While walking, Kyouko couldn't help but be amazed at how tidy this place was kept.

"Are you the only butler here?" She asked Sebastian.

"No," He answered her, but muttered, "Sometimes it feels like it."  
>He opened the door for her and she told him she knew how to work a bathtub. Sebastian then left to prepare her room. She took off her wet heavy clothing as she started the water. She made sure it was nice and warm to touch.<p>

She got in and enjoyed the feeling of the water to her skin. It was amazing how the water from outside was the same as the water she used now. Kyouko wouldn't mind staying in such water for a long time, if only her hands didn't get so prunny.

"Excuse me!" A female voice said from behind the door.

"Yes?" Kyouko called out. "You can come in." A maid with huge glasses entered the bathroom

"I have an extra nightgown. I was told to give it you," The maid said, as she seemed lost. She didn't exactly know where to place it.

"Thank you," Kyouko said. "You can put it by the sink if you like." She could already tell the girl was a klutz. She has seen many of her kind before.

"Sorry for bothering you!" She said and scurried off, closing the door behind her. Then, Kyouko heard a crash. That just had to prove that she's clumsy.

Kyouko got out of the tub and put on the extra clothing she was given. It was a simple nightgown, but felt so nice. She guessed it was part of being in the upper class society. She then walked outside, only to see the butler waiting for her.

"Miss, I'm to escort you to your room," He said. Kyouko smirked.

"Since when did demons start taking orders from children?" She asked him. Sebastian's face remained unfazed by what she said, but he was stunned at how she knew he was in fact a demon.

"What gave it away?" He asked, curious.

"Nothing. By the way, is this place always so…chaotic?" She asked as Sebastian had begun to lead her to her room.

"Why do you ask?"

"It seems like you're going to have a bit of trouble tomorrow, at least in the morning. And as for your master…well at least nothing bad is going to happen to him for a while," Kyouko said nonchalantly.

"How would you know such things?" Sebastian asked. He wasn't getting any answers.

"I just do. Thank you for being such a gentleman," Kyouko said and entered her room. Oddly enough, Sebastian never pointed out which room was hers, but she had entered the right one.

* * *

><p>"Did you take care of the girl, Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he was being tucked into bed by him.<p>

"Of course. She is rather strange though," Sebastian told Ciel, as he was finishing up.

"How so? She seems like a dirty commoner," Ciel said, as he got comfortable.

"She seems to know things," Sebastian said. If she were here to harm his master, he would stop her.

"Well, we can find out who she really is tomorrow. For now, let me go to sleep," Ciel said. Sebastian turned off the light to his room and left. This strange girl was all he could think about.


	2. Demonstration

**Note: Basing this off the manga, cuz I haven't watched the anime...Please review, I would love if you did just to know if I'm getting the characters right and what you think about this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Kyouko awoke to a bright ray of sunlight shining in her face. She wasn't used to this kind of thing and had always woken up whenever she wanted to. She decided that she might as well get up. Kyouko noticed that her dress and cloak had been sewn together to its original state. Now who could have done that overnight?<p>

Her guess was that demon butler. She could not understand what was the point of staying with that little kid. Was he still here for his soul? Then again…demons did have to fulfill some sort of contract.

Kyouko put on her simple dress along with her cloak. It looked better now then it used to. She wore a simple dress, light blue, nothing frilly. She couldn't understand how nobles could wear such pompous clothing, along with those dreadful corsets! Yuck! Those things would be the death of women.

She heard a crash, followed by an explosion. She did warn that demon butler about it being chaotic, though he seemed not to fazed by it. She headed downstairs to see what had happened. She looked into the entrance of the kitchen and all she saw were blackened walls and a man standing in the middle of it.

"Now, where was that crash?" She asked herself. She snuck away from the kitchen as she heard the man yell something about cooking. Walking through the hallways, she spotted that maid again. She had dropped various vases onto the floor. Those had to be priceless.

She thought this place would be going crazy by now, but it seemed to just be coming from these two.

"Hello, Mister demon butler," She said to Sebastian. He was right behind her and was about to say good morning to her. How did she know he was standing here?

"The young master wishes to speak with you," Sebastian said. "I will take you to him."

Kyouko followed Sebastian to what looked like the main room. Ciel was seated among shelves of books near a fireplace.

"Sebastian has told me that you are strange for being a commoner. Who are you?" Ciel asked. So, the butler's name was Sebastian.

"I am Kyouko. I'm but a simple wanderer. I wouldn't mind staying here though," She said. "I can be of great use, that is, if you trust me."

"Trust you? Why should I?" Ciel asked. _Typical rich boy_, she thought.

"How would you like me to prove it?" She asks, ready for his challenge, though she knew he wouldn't be able to give her a challenge. Ciel thinks about it. He could have the girl do anything. Anything! The hard thing was choosing what to do.

"Well, answer this then, how can you be of great use?" Ciel asks. He needed to know more about this stranger.

"Let's see…some blondie will burst in here apologizing to Sebastian about cutting all the hedges again," She answered with confidence.

"Finny?" Ciel asked.

"I do not know his name," Kyouko said, than the doors flew open.

"Sebastian!" Finny shouted. "I'm sorry for cutting all the hedges again! I didn't mean to! Can you fix it?" He then notices Ciel is in the room. Ciel gave a small shocked expression. Sebastian takes Finny outside and goes to fix the hedges for him, leaving Ciel and Kyouko alone.

"Would you like another demonstration?" Kyouko asks Ciel.

"No. You proved your worth without ever being here before," He says.

"So, you trust me?"

"I do. Now, what is it that you really want?"

"Just to stay here for a while. I'm not sure how long, but I will become your new maid to pay for staying here."  
>"Sebastian will teach you how everything is done here. I expect you to inform me on everything unexpected that may happen."<br>"Of course, young master, Ciel," Kyouko said with a bow.

"You know my name?" Ciel asked her.

"I believe I have heard of you…Phantomhive, correct?" She asked.

"Sebastian was right, you are a strange girl," He said nodding. Sebastian then walks in.

"Teach her everything you know," Ciel orders.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bows and takes Kyouko away.

"I'll have to keep a look out on this girl…though, she does seem trustworthy," Ciel says to himself as he wonders how he could use her.

* * *

><p>Sebastian showed Kyouko all around the house. He introduced her to Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka. They greeted Kyouko and thought nicely of her. Was Sebastian the only one worrying so much about this new girl?<p>

Didn't Ciel find it odd that she could foretell such events? Unlike everyone else, he would not fall for her little tricks. Was she even human? Sebastian was unable to identify her as one. She could be a demon out for Ciel's soul, or a Shinigami. It amazed him how much this girl was…annoying him.

"Sebastian?" Kyouko asked. "What should I do first?" She looked at him innocently.

"Can you cook?" He asked.

"Nope," She answered simply.

"Then just start cleaning."  
>"Cleaning what? Don't Tanaka and Mey-Rin clean?" She asked.<p>

"They don't do a very good job," He muttered. "Go and fix up the library then. I'm sure that place needs to be cleaned and place the books back on their shelves."  
>"I shall do so," She says and heads over to the library. While everyone is busy, Sebastian figures he could go off and spend some alone time with his cats.<p>

"Meow!" The little black cat meowed as Sebastian approached it.

"Why can't humans be more like you," He said to the little cat.

"You are quite the interesting demon," Kyouko said from behind. Sebastian turned around.

"You finished already?" He asked. She gave no answer, but walked up to the little cat and began to pet it.

"You know, you ask a lot of questions," She stated as the cat turned its attention back to Sebastian.

"I would like to get some answers, but it doesn't seem like I am," Sebastian said a little angry. She really did annoy him.

"If you're worried about your young master, don't be. His soul is yours to take," She said as she meowed to the cat, hoping to get its attention switched to her.

"Can you at least answer one of my questions?" He asked. Sebastian had to admit that she did a real good impression of a cat.

"Which one?"

"What exactly are you?"

"That will be revealed in due time…but I don't mind answering another question since that wasn't quite the answer you were looking for," She said to him. There were just to many questions he had to ask her. He thought it through and found one, which she wouldn't be able to dodge.

"Can you see into the future?" He asked. She gave him a smirk.

"Smart demon. It seems like you figured out my secret. Not that it matters anyway," She said sarcastically.

"So, you can…that would explain a lot," He said as he got up.

"It would be best if only you and Ciel know…I guess the others to, but they'd just bother me if they knew about it," Kyouko said as she pet the cat one last time and stood next to Sebastian.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" She asked him.

"Honestly, I do not. Maybe in the future?" Sebastian asked, testing her. She chuckled.

"Oh, trust me, Sebastian, your future isn't what you want it to be at the moment."


	3. Death

Sebastian could not get that simple phrase out of his head. How could she say something so easily to him? This girl was very bothersome, but at least she was more useful then the others. She wasn't as…clumsy as the other three and did her job better then Tanaka.

For the next week, Sebastian would try to get information out of her, though he found it very difficult. All he knew about the girl was her name, her power, and how she ended up at the mansion. She had no problem telling him about what happened in the forest, though he did wonder whether or not the group lived. Sebastian found it odd for a human to be so heartless.

"Why didn't you help them?" Sebastian asked Kyouko as she dusted one of the grandfather clocks.

"Why should I? It's their own fault for not trusting me," Kyouko answered with a bit of anger. This was the first time Sebastian hear any type of anger in her voice. Usually it was playful to tease him, polite to others, or indifferent.

"Well, they barely knew you," He commented.

"Ciel barely knew me and look where I am now," She said.

"Good point."  
>"Besides, if they ran into me again, they'd probably just hate me and call me a monster," She said. Kyouko tried to hide her sadness, but it showed on her face.<p>

"This troubles you?" Sebastian asked.

"As if a demon like you would care…" Kyouko said, recovering from her momentary sadness. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must warn Ciel of a certain…event."

Kyouko left Sebastian to find Ciel, asleep in one of his chairs. She heard Sebastian's comments on how much of a brat this kid was, and she had to admit he was right. But, he is a rich kid…

"Ciel? Young master?" She shook him gently. "I have something to inform you of." She continued to shake him until she grew bored of doing so.

"Wake up!" She shouted in his ear. He jumped and glared at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Ciel asked angrily. He was enjoying his nap.

"I was wondering if you knew a certain long red haired man with a chainsaw?" She asked and the expression on Ciel's face was enough for her answer.  
>"What about him?"<br>"It seems as if he will be making a visit…in a few minutes that is," Kyouko said looking at the clock. Ciel face palmed. He did NOT want to deal with Grell. Not at the moment anyway.

"Ciel? May I ask who is this man? What's his connection to Sebastian?" She asked curious to find out who exactly is this red haired man.

"His name is Grell and he is a Shinigami. For…reasons, he is attracted to Sebastian. You'll see when he visits," Ciel said annoyed. A Shinigami? Here? Ciel looked at Kyouko, noticing her indifferent expression change to one that seemed…scared?

"Excuse me, Ciel, but I must go…clean stuff," She said and hurried out of the room. Kyouko had to hide. Now. Before this Shinigami appeared. Why didn't she ask Sebastian first? She was foolish not to.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Sebastian asks as Kyouko opens the door to her room.

"Uhh…No reason, but I think you should hurry and answer the door," She said. Sebastian was puzzled by her, but when he heard the doorbell ring, he left to answer it. Kyouko looked out her window. She was able to see the Shinigami. He seemed to be dressed in red and constantly moving about at the entrance.

When Sebastian opened the door, this Grell person immediately jumped to hug him, but Sebastian dodged it. Just who is he and how does a Shinigami know where she is?

"Sebast-chan!" Grell called to him. "Why must you be so mean to me?"

_Is this why she made me answer the door,_ Sebastian thought.

"Why are you here, Grell?" Ciel asked as he walked down the stairs.

"To see my lovely Sebast-chan of course!" He said latching onto his arm. "Oh, your arm is so manly!" Sebastian flicked Grell off of him and stood next to Ciel.

"Should I dispose of him?" Sebastian asked.

"As much as I want him dead, I think he has a real reason to be here," Ciel said. Grell was recovering from his hit and stood up, whipping off any dust that may have been on him.

"Sebast-chan, are you hiding anything from me?" Grell asked as he whipped out his chainsaw. "I don't want to hurt you, you know that?"

"What could I possibly be hiding?" Sebastian asks already annoyed.

"A certain somebody who seems to be escaping death," Grell says. Ciel and Sebastian look at each other. The only new person in the household was Kyouko. It could be her he was after, or just making it up to visit Sebastian.

"There is no one here. Now, you may take your leave," Ciel says, pointing to the door.

"William said someone was here though…" Grell says putting on a sad face.

"There was one person here, but she left. She said she was heading East to meet some friends," Sebastian said.

"Really? I don't want William to be angry at me…thank you Sebast-chan!" Grell says blowing him a kiss.

"That got rid of him," Ciel comments. "Now, let's have a little talk Kyouko."

"I'm already here, Ciel," She answers as she walks down the steps.

"Why did he want you?" Ciel asks.

"Why else? Didn't you hear what he said?"

"You're trying to escape death?" He asked.

"In a way…I should already be dead, but with my power I seem to be…cheating death," Kyouko answers calmly.

"So, you are human?" Sebastian asks.

"I have the appearance of one," She answers back.

Why did she never give him a straight answer? She answered Ciel perfectly, but whenever it came to him asking questions, all he got were completely irrelevant answers.

"I could care less of what you are, just make sure to take care of that idiot next time," Ciel orders.

"I will make sure to confront him next time," She answers.

"Sebastian, prepare me something to eat," He orders and leaves.

"I guess I'll go back to cleaning," Kyouko shrugs, but Sebastian stops her.

"You're going to learn how to cook," Sebastian said.

"Really? You sure I won't end up like Bard?" She asks him.

"I'm not the one who can see into the future."  
>"Nor are you the one who will protect Ciel."<p> 


	4. Confrontation

"It is useless to teach me how to cook," Kyouko told Sebastian.

"Maybe I can change the future?" Sebastian questions.

"Maybe you can and maybe you can't. It all depends on your will," She answered.

"Will you ever give me a direct answer?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"In the future," She responded.

Sebastian was really irritated by her. First he had to deal with Grell, and now more of her answers. Did the girl simply dislike him? Or was she simply playing a game with him? No matter. He could not let her bother him.

"Cut the carrots. I'm assuming you know how," Sebastian said.

"You might want to get a first aid kit, just in case," She warned as he sighed. Sebastian prepared all the dishes while Kyouko was left to chop up any vegetables. He then had Bard serve the food to Ciel for once, while he once again, tried to talk to Kyouko.

"I don't see any blood on you," Sebastian said.

"Can't you take a joke?" She asked.

"Would you mind answering a question this time? Without giving me an indirect answer?"

"Does this question count?"  
>"No."<p>

"Fine then."  
>"Do you…hate me?" Sebastian couldn't seem to think of a better word then that.<p>

"Not at all," She answered simply, as she started to wash the dishes. "You're not as smart as I would have expected for being a demon…I would have thought by now you would figure out what I am after that Shinigami appeared."  
>"If I can figure out what you are exactly, then maybe I can understand your true motive," He says.<p>

"You seem to be the only one who doesn't trust me here. Even Ciel does, though he has his reasons…"

"The young master would never trust someone so easily."

"He trusts anyone he can use. Or, so I was told by a certain someone."  
>"Who is this someone?"<br>"You really think I would answer that?"

"This is why I can not trust you."  
>"Oh, you can, you just choose not to."<p>

"What am I to you, exactly?" Sebastian asked.

"You could say…I consider you a friend," She said smiling.

"You're an odd girl," Sebastian muttered.

"And you're an odd demon."

* * *

><p>Ciel and Sebastian were sent to visit the queen, leaving Tanaka and Kyouko in charge of keeping up the household.<p>

"Do you really think it is ok to leave her here, young master?" Sebastian asks Ciel as they get in the carriage.

"Yes. I don't see why you're so bothered by her, Sebastian. It is highly unlike you," Ciel commented.

"Tanaka, I'm assuming you know what to do?" Kyouko asked the old butler. He nodded giving her his signature laughter and went inside the mansion. Kyouko sighed.

She did not like the fact that she was left alone with the other four housekeepers, though she understood why only those two would go off to the queen. But, they had to leave at the wrong time. Well, she did promise Ciel that she would confront that Shinigami next time.

Kyouko waited outside of the mansion for the Shinigami to appear. Of course, she didn't have to wait long. The happy red head appeared in just a few seconds. He seemed shocked to find a girl outside the mansion.

"Who might you be, huh?" Grell asked. "Not trying to steal my Sebast-chan, are you?"

Kyouko had to smirk at this, and she chuckled as well.

"If only you knew," She said. "Well, I'll make this easier on you. I'm the girl you were sent to look for."

"Huh? You?" Grell asked, confused. "I was told to go after a fallen angel…"  
>"I am one," She said as she held up a black feather. "Is this proof enough?"<p>

"Ahh! Only fallen angels have black feathers!" Grell gave her a devilish smile. "Will this be easy, or hard?"

"Easy is never fun, is it? But lets try to not ruin the house, Grell."

"So, you know my name? Did Sebast-chan tell you all about me?" He said happily. "I knew it! He does secretly love me!"

_I can see why those two had annoyed looks on their faces,_ she thought. _This is one annoying Shinigami._

Grell pulls out his chainsaw, ready for a fight.

"Chainsaw? Most Shinigamis I know prefer scythes," Kyouko said as she pulled out a sword she had been hiding behind her back.

"I've never seen one of your kind with a sword before," Grell said. "Don't they prefer daggers?"

"Guess we're both different, aren't we?" Kyouko said, waiting for Grell to make the first move.

"Heehee! Guess so!" Grell shouts as he jumps into the air, starting his chainsaw. Kyouko easily dodges his attack.  
>"Tch. You just got lucky!" Grell says, angered that he didn't land a hit.<p>

"I wouldn't say it was luck," Kyouko taunted. This time, she went after him, swinging her sword. Grell blocked it with his chainsaw.

"I see…you are quite strong!" He says as he moves his chainsaw and jumps away. Kyouko just smirks. It was a good thing he was never informed about her power.

The fight continued for about an hour. Kyouko dodged every thing Grell threw at her, which pissed him off.

"Just one hit! Come on!" Grell yelled as he violently swung his chainsaw. Kyouko dodged, but was distracted by a man who appeared from afar. From this distance, he looked like Sebastian, but with glasses and a different hairstyle.

"I see an opening!" Grell shouted and swung at her. Kyouko barely managed to dodge, but the chainsaw cut a part of her arm.

"Huh?" She said as Grell's Cinematic Record showed a bit of her life before she came to the Phantomhive mansion.

"_Why didn't you trust me?"_

"_This wouldn't have happened if only…"_

"_I'm not a monster!"_

"_You are no longer one of us."_

"_Be gone, you filthy excuse of an angel."_

"_I'm so sorry…"_

"What was that?" Kyouko asked as she held her arm. She saw images of her past she did not wish to see.

"That was my Cinematic Record. Did you like it? It shows your past," Grell says happily that he managed to land a hit.

"Grell," A voice calls from behind.

"William? What are you doing here?" He asks.

"You said you were after a loose soul," William said looking at Kyouko.

"Didn't you say fallen angels are loose souls? Besides, this one is living in the same house as my Sebast-chan."

"You should have died a long time ago," William said. "How have you survived for so long?"

"I have my ways of surviving," She answered.

"I haven't seen your name on the list…so you are free for now," William said.

"What? You're letting her go? What if she has already fulfilled her contract? We loose that soul!" Grell complained.

"Trust me…My contract won't be filled for a while," She answered.

"Grell, let's go back…or do I have to confiscate your Death Scythe again?" William asks as he turns.

"Fine…you better not do anything to my Sebast-chan!" Grell tells Kyouko. She only smirks at this.


	5. Reason

**Note: The whole fallen angel thing is completely made up. I figure if Demons can make contracts, shinigamis use chainsaws before there invented, my fallen angel thing would be ok...Well, enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Ciel returned later that day, finding the mansion completely spotless that is for a few puddles of blood on the floor.<p>

"Tanaka, what happened?" Ciel asked. Tanaka only shrugged and pointed towards Kyouko's room. Ciel and Sebastian ran up to her room. They found her wrapping her arm with gauze. Of course, there was blood everywhere. It was amazing she hadn't knocked out yet.

"What happened while we were gone?" Ciel asked Kyouko and ordered Sebastian to fix up her wound.

"That Shinigami, Grell came back…I confronted him like I said I would, though I wasn't expecting this injury," She explained. This caught Sebastian's attention. How could she not expect this? She could see the future.

"I think it's time you tell us why they he's after you," Ciel said as he waited for her answer. Kyouko saw Sebastian smile. He was going to get all of the answers to his questions now.

"I am a fallen angel. You may think that they are angels who simply lost their path and became evil, but that's just for religious purposes. In reality, we are angels who were supposed to have died, but gave into a contract with a demon. Just like you two," She said to them.

"Continue," Ciel ordered.

"Of course, that means we cheated death. So, Shinigami are always after us. Though, if you can survive long enough, your name will eventually disappear on their death list."  
>"So, if you gave into a demon, does that mean you can form a contract?" Ciel asked.<p>

Sebastian was listening intently. Why had he never heard of fallen angels? He assumed most were caught by Shinigamis.

"Technically, yes. We can make contracts, but only to the dead. Just like demons, once that contract is fulfilled, we are allowed to devour the soul. But, since we do it to the dead, when we devour them, any memory of them in this world is forgotten. It is as if they never existed."

"That's why the Shinigamis are always after us and why there are so few of us. If we devour their souls, it's as if they never reaped them, which causes them problems. Though, we like to see it as fulfilling out wishes for the dead. It's an even price to pay, wouldn't you say?" She asked Ciel. He grimaced.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be fulfilling your contract?" Sebastian asked as he finished up on her arm. It still hurt, but at least she was able to move it.

"I am fulfilling my contract, though I don't know why I was given such a task…" Kyouko said. She never did understand the reason why she was given such a task.

"Your mission is to be here?" Ciel asks and she nods. "Then that just means I have another creature to control…you don't have to work so hard with your arm injured. Once it is fully recovered go back to your normal routine."  
>"Of course, Ciel," She said politely.<p>

"Sebastian, come with me," He ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said as he packed up his medical supplies.

* * *

><p>"Meow!" Kyouko meowed at Sebastian's little cat friend. Her arm was almost fully recovered now, so she was using the rest of her free time to take care of his cat.<p>

"Meow?" It looked up at her, almost questioning why she was here. Its as if it wanted Sebastian instead.

"Don't worry," She said to the cat. "Your owner will be here any second."

And just like that, Sebastian was running towards Kyouko and his cat. He didn't find it as a surprise to see her there.

"See?" She told the cat as she stood up.

"How is your arm?" Sebastian asks.

"Better. I should be able to go back to work by tomorrow," Kumori answered.

"Why are you always here?"  
>"This is where you always run off to, so I figure if I stay here, you'll eventually appear."<br>Sebastian picked up the cat and held it in his arms. He pets it as it purred at his touch.

"The cat seems to really like you," Kumori said. "It never purrs around me."  
>"Are you jealous?" Sebastian asks.<p>

"Jealous of a cat? Really?"

"I would think you have grown found of me, that is since you always seem to be where I'm at."

"Our futures do coincide with each other…" She muttered.

"I still haven't found out your motive, you know?" He says.

"After you learned what I am? Well, she did say you were honest," She remarked.

"Who is this 'she' you keep referring to?" Sebastian asks.

"I would have thought one of you would know," She sighs. "I guess not. Besides, she told me not to give her away, though it seems I already have."  
>"Do you enjoy speaking in such riddles?"<br>"I never thought of them as riddles, though I do tend to confuse people."  
>"You seemed to have changed," Sebastian said, a smile appearing on his face. He set the cat down after a while to let it be on its way. They both then headed back inside the mansion.<p>

"You think so?" She asked as they walked inside.

"Well, before you dodged my questions. At least now I'm getting some sort of response from you," He said. He actually felt a type of joy from this. It was probably just because he was happy to be getting answers now.

"It's more fun when people don't know who you are, but now that you do, I can't play with you as much it seems."  
>"So, I'm guessing you won't talk to me about what you said before about my future mingling with yours?"<br>"It wouldn't be any fun. Besides, I would like to play with you for as long as possible. Before I do what needs to be done," She said grinning.

"Kyouko! Sebastian!" Ciel calls for the two. They go to him and wait for his orders.

"I think I may have found out who you're working for," Ciel says.  
>"Really? Let's hear your answer," She said. She knew his guess was right, but refused to let him on. Ciel paused before he told her his answer.<p>

"Madam Red," He stated more then questioned.

"You are correct. She decided to make a contract with because of my power," She said playfully.

"Why did she?" Ciel asked. Sebastian felt bothered by her simple answers to Ciel. He was the only one who got anything out of her, though Sebastian didn't know why.

"I will not say what will happen…but a certain…disaster will befall you. I did warn her when she was alive, though she didn't think much of it. Then she called for me when she was dead, asking to save you," She answered.

"A disaster? Sebastian will be the one to protect me though, no matter what," Ciel said confidently.

"Don't you think that is exactly why I'm here? Sebastian will fail to protect you at the time, which means she sent me to do what he cannot."

Sebastian twitched at this. Him? Fail? What an absurd thing to say! Though, she can see the future…could she be right about such a thing?

"Hmm…until then, I'm going to use your powers for the Phantomhive family name," Ciel said. He was ready to move on from talking about this disaster. He found it quite unnecessary since he would be protected by both of them.

"Of course, Ciel. I will tell you everything you need to know about the future of your business."

_Of course, Ciel gets everything so easily_, Sebastian thought. Kyouko knew that this angered Sebastian, so she looked to him and gave him a sly smile.


	6. Change

"When do you think we should strike?" A young male voice asked.

"I believe we should plan out our attack again before anything," An older male suggested.

"But when? That is the most important thing, is it not?" A female voice asked.

"Of course it is. We strike when those Shinigami strike as well. One of them seems to have a nullification power to that…girl's power," The older male said, spitting out the last part with hatred.

"That young boy has a demon and a fallen angel under his control…will it really be that easy?" The young one asked.

"We need not worry about the demon. It's the girl we have to worry about," The female spoke. "You know her power, but I feel as if she is hiding something more then she lets on…"

"All we need to do is distract them long enough to capture the boy. Once we do, we can leave," The young male said.

"You forget; those two are like loyal dogs. They will chase us down no matter what," The older male said.

"So, now we need to find a way to distract them?" The young one asked. The older male nodded while the girl sighed.

"So, I have to continue spying on them?" The female asked.

"Get as much as information as you can about the two as possible. We don't have much time. And if worse comes to worse, we exterminate the demon while the Shinigami exterminate the fallen angel," The older male said as he grinned.

Ciel would be theirs and they would be getting rid of two powerful opponents.

* * *

><p>Kyouko was in a daze. She knew that day was getting closer. There was nothing she could do to prevent it. Though, there was something about her vision that bothered her. One of the Shinigami that appeared in her vision had seemed to disappear. This was odd since he had appeared on the scene with Grell.<p>

There had been talk about Shinigami being able to negate a fallen angel's power. Was that man one of them? He had to be since she was able to foresee everything with Grell. This began to worry Kyouko. She was going to need her powers if she wanted to protect Ciel and she knew that man was going to be involved in the battle.

"Kyouko?" Sebastian's voice broke her from her thoughts. Sebastian noticed how she had been cleaning the grandfather clock for more then thirty minutes, which made him, begin to worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Sebastian was expecting some sort of riddle talk from her, but was surprised when he saw how troubled she looked.

"I'm fine," She said coldly. This was very unlike her. He missed that playful side of her and wasn't used to seeing her like this.

"I thought I was your friend?" He asked her, hoping she'd go back to her teasing self. Why did he miss such a side of her? He was annoyed by it…but he had to admit, though he hated it, he did like her playfulness.

"It's not your problem though…" She said turning away from his gaze.

"You said our futures coincide, did you not? If it's your problem, it seems to be mine as well," He said, using her own words against her. She barred her teeth at him.

"So, you actually listen to what I say? Do you believe it?" She asked. He smiled. She was showing her true self.

"Yes I do, even though it bothers me nonstop," He answered.

"Well…" She thought about letting him know. It wouldn't have an affect on the future she foresaw, so there was no harm in doing so.

"For the incident that will occur…something seems to be interrupting my visions. Do you know anything about the Shinigami…William?" She asked as she tried to remember his name.

"Not really, except for the fact that he despise demons," He answered.

"I see…" She said and seemed to go back into her thoughts.

"Are you perhaps in love with him?" Sebastian asked. Sure she wasn't a human, but its not like creatures like them couldn't feel any type of human emotion.

"No, not at all. I wouldn't want you to get jealous," She answered as she put her hand to his face. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Why would I be?" Sebastian asked as he gently took her hand away from his face. "If anything I'm jealous of Ciel."

This intrigued Kyouko.

"Oh really? Do tell," She asked grinning.

"You answer him more then you do me," He answered.

"Well, I was sent by his relative, so I do have to be somewhat polite to my contractor's family."

"And not me? I believe Madam Red held me in high esteem. Wouldn't she consider me family?"

"A demon related to a human? Quite laughable. Very funny, Sebastian."

"You seem to be back to your old self again."

Kyouko didn't notice. While talking with Sebastian, she had forgotten about her problem. She smiled at the thought that he had actually planned to get her out of her depression. Then, something happened. Kyouko's head was in pain. The future was changing! She fell to the floor, clutching her head in pain.

"Kyouko, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked, not knowing what was happening. Kyouko refused to yell out in pain, but it was too unbearable. She ended up passing out.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, she found herself in her own room on her bed. She was getting to close to the demon butler. She never expected such a thing to happen. Kyouko knew that her and Sebastian's future were linked together, but somehow…it had changed.<p>

Before the future changed, it showed her protecting and saving Ciel from the three villains who wanted him. She also left the Phantomhive manor and would eventually encounter the Shinigami again, leading to her death, but now…it had shown Sebastian protecting her who was protecting Ciel! Even the aftermath of the event had changed! There was a different ending!

"I'm so stupid!" She said to herself as she clutched her fist. This was the first time in years the future had changed because of her. The last time it changed was when she was still an angel…

"Kyouko, are you up?" Sebastian's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Y-Yes," She stuttered and Sebastian entered with a cup of tea. Sebastian was worried about what happened earlier and couldn't stop thinking about Kyouko. It was as if this girl infected him. If it weren't for his cold demeanor, he would have shown a panic on his face when she knocked out.

Sebastian handed her the tea and she sipped it.

"What happened to you earlier?" He asked after noticing she wasn't going to comment about the tea.

"The future changed…" She muttered. "It's my fault…I should have been more distant…"

Sebastian was confused at what she was talking about, though he knew he wouldn't get an explanation from her.

"Sebastian," Kyouko said and turned to him. Her purple eyes looked into his red ones. "When the time comes…I know you'll be able to save us," She said giving him a gentle smile.

"Us?"  
>"Ciel and I."<p>

"Of course I would protect both of you," He said, still confused at what she was talking about. Sebastian didn't know quite know the meaning behind her statements, but he couldn't help but think he was part of the cause for the change in the future.

* * *

><p>Will looked at the death list. He looked through it over and over again and was puzzled at what had just happened. The name <em>Kyouko Kumori<em> was on the list for about a week now, but suddenly it just vanished! Once a name was on the list, it could not be taken off until that person's soul was reaped. Will knew that Kyouko could not die by the hands of a human and there wasn't any recent activity near the Phantomhive estate. What had just happened?


	7. Kyouko's Past

**Note: Pretty long but I don't think I did well on explaining her past :/ Ah well, I may or may not go back to add more to it...**

* * *

><p>In just a couple of days, the battle would begin. Kyouko was still worried about that Shinigami, Will. If it weren't for him, this battle would be much easier and she wouldn't be worrying as much. At least since the future had changed, she hadn't blanked out though whenever Sebastian wasn't around, she would constantly sigh.<p>

"Are you still bothered by the change in the future?" Sebastian asked as Kyouko had just finished placing the last book on the shelf. Once again, the library was clean.

"Bothered? Not at all," She lied, though she knew he wouldn't give up it was still fun to mess with him a bit.

"That's not what I hear. It seems the others have noticed your constant sighing and dreary atmosphere," He said.

"I'm just overworked, you see? I have…no time to prepare."  
>"You could simply ask the young master for some time off. He'll let you."<br>"And you worry over me because?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"You're the best partner in this household," Sebastian answered. There seemed to be more then that, but he didn't know what it was that made him so attracted to her.

"Really? Nothing more then that?" Kyouko asked, stepping right in front of Sebastian. She looked up at him, waiting for his response.

"As you would say, maybe or maybe not," He answered, using her own riddles against her. Kyouko rolled her eyes. It seemed the demon was beginning to be a bit playful.

"If you'll excuse me," Kyouko said. "I have to go…visit someone. So, if Ciel asks, just tell him I've gone to get bread."

"May I ask where are you going?" Sebastian asked.

"You may ask, but you won't get an answer today," She smiled and headed out of his sight.

* * *

><p>"Madam Red?" Kyouko called out her name within the darkness. The place was an endless abyss of total darkness. She had gone to the place where all souls were reaped by Shinigamis to find the one she had made a contract with.<p>

"Kyouko? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked. Madam Red appeared from out of nowhere.

"Madam! I have important news for you!" Kyouko said and went up to her. She told her what had happened a few days ago. About the change in the future and asked if she still wanted to keep the contract with her.  
>"Of course I do!" Madam Red said as she whipped out her fan. "I want Ciel safe…"<br>"I know…but, the problem-"  
>"Yes I know, that other Shinigami. He basically looks over Grell and holds a higher position then him."<p>

Kyouko stood silent.

"I trust in you that you will take care of Ciel…even after what happens to me?"

"You have been the kindest soul I have met since I became a fallen angel," Kyouko said.

"I take that as a yes…besides, what was this different ending all about? You seemed a bit etchy on the details."

"Well…I was hoping for my death afterwards to atone for my sins…I've been running for far to long, but now…it seems to be that I will continue to live."  
>"Don't tell me that demon has fallen for you," Madam Red joked as she laughed. Kyouko looked away, a hint of red showed on her face.<p>

"What? He has? You lucky girl!"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…" She commented to Madam's shock.

"So, you were actually hoping for your death?" Madam asked and Kyouko nodded.

"Mind telling me why?"

"I guess…I could tell you about my past…It would explain everything," Kyouko answered and began her story.

**Kyouko's POV (When she was an angel)**

"Hey! Kyouko!" Henry called out to me. I turned to see him, my golden hair getting in the way. It was a bother to have it so long, but I never really did have the time to cut it.

"What is it, Henry?" I asked, standing up in my white dress. "Come to play with me?"  
>"No, not today," He said catching his breath.<p>

"Well then, what do you want with me?"

"Michael wishes to assign us a mission."  
>"Really? What could be so important that he has to send two angels to do the job?" I wondered.<p>

"He said your power would come in handy."  
>"I don't have total control of my power though…at least, not yet."<p>

"Just come on! Let's go!" Henry said excitedly as he took my hand and led me to Michael.

He explained that our mission was simple. Go save a soul that was to be devoured by a demon. Using my powers, I found out that if we didn't save him today, the demon would eat his soul tomorrow.

We headed down to the human world and landed on what seemed like a huge mansion. The demon and the man appeared onto the scene, as if they had been expecting us.

"Be careful," Henry warned.

"This doesn't seem right…" I said. Something was off. I saw into the future, we were victorious against the demon, but then…it began to turn a bit fuzzy.

"No…" I said. This was strange. The future was beginning to change! This had never happened before. What could be the cause of this?

"Henry, we can't win this one," I said to him, but he ignored me and went up to the demon. He slashed at the demon with his dagger, while his contractor just stood there, in a daze.

"Henry!" I called out his name as I rushed to join in the fight. We battled for a while, until all of us ran out of breath.

"Wait! I think I know how to kill him!" Henry said.

"What? You can't! I-"  
>"Trust me, Kyouko. I can finish him off," He said. Why wouldn't he listen to me?<p>

"Raaaagggghhhh!" He yelled as he charged after the demon. The demon's eyes began to glow red, brighter then before.

"No!" I shouted. He was about to turn into his true form and going to kill Henry. I flew to Henry's side and knocked him out of his path. We both managed to hit the ground, going away from the demon, but since we did that, the demon was able to devout the male contractor.

"No!" Henry shouted as he saw the male disappear. The demon laughed and came at us. I chanted a spell that angels use to protect from demons. A barrier had appeared around us and the demon could not get through. Eventually, it gave up and left.

"You…" Henry said. I turned to him.

"I saved your life," I told him.

"Why? Why didn't you trust me? I could have killed that thing!" He shouted at me. "This is unlike you…you always trust me…"  
>"I do trust you…it's just that-"<br>"What? You trust your power more then your friends? You know, the future is always changing," He said angrily. "Now we just lost a soul! This wouldn't have happened if only…"  
>He didn't finish the sentence, instead he flew back, angry with me. Why did he have to get so upset? Was it because it was the first time we lost a soul? Or because I didn't trust him? Sure my power wasn't that great, but I know what I saw. I saw Henry's death.<p>

* * *

><p>"Henry!" I shouted his name as tears rolled down my eyes. I couldn't stop the demon as it sliced Henry open. Blood splattered everywhere, even on me.<p>

"You're next girl," It said. It approached me and it was about to slice me open that is until it was stopped by something else.

"What? Another demon?" It cried out as some type of claws slashed it.

"If your going to kill her, then I'm going to have to kill you," The other demon said. He appeared in his human form, unlike the other one who was in his demon form. He had flaming red hair and red eyes. He wore nothing but black.

"Why are you trying to save me?" I asked.

"Simple. You're dying," He answered. At first I was confused by what he said. I watched as this kind demon murdered the other and walked up to me.

"Would you like to make a contract?" He offered.

"With you?" I asked skeptical.

"I did save you from the other demon, if we make a contract you'll live and I won't kill you," He said smiling.

"What makes you think I will make a contract with you?" I asked.

"I'll finish off your little friend there if you don't and then you…besides, I'm curious to how an angel's soul tastes like."  
>I thought about my options and the fact that I couldn't see into the future frightened me. Was I really to die if I didn't take his offer? What about Henry? Was this my only chance to continue living?<p>

If I do give into him…I'll become a fallen angel. The only way to die would to fall into a Shinigami's hands. But…I have to save Henry! I close my eyes.

"Fine…I'll give into your contract," I say.

"Your soul in exchange for your life," He said. "If I would have known getting an angel's soul was this easy, I would have gotten tons earlier."

He smirked as he stabbed me through the heart. I heard him say something, though I'm not sure what. The pain went away quickly and I opened my eyes to see the demon gone.

I stood up, my body perfectly fine. No scratches or injuries at all. I went over to Henry and picked him up.

"You've…become..." He muttered. "A…monster…"

* * *

><p>"You gave into a demon. You are hereby banished from heaven!" The archangel told me.<p>

"But, I did to save another angel!" I protested.

"You know the rules…never come back," He ordered. I was about to protest again, but then angels appeared around me.

"All I did was help a fellow angel," I muttered as I opened my black wings. The other angels gasped in fear. It's as if they feared the darkness of my wings. I flew away from this place and went into the world of the humans.

"Be gone, you filthy excuse of an angel," I heard the archangel say.

For years I was alone, traveling while seeing the future of others. I found it was easier to control my powers now. Maybe it was the demonic power now inside of me that made it easier? I'm not sure…but either way, I enjoyed this new strength. I became stronger then ever.

Of course, one day, Henry and Michael passed by me on one of their missions. I was hoping they didn't notice me. I had finally cut my hair and it also changed from gold to a dark black. My eyes had stayed the same purple though.

"Kyouko? Is that you?" I heard Henry ask as I walked by them. I stopped in my tracks. I'm sure he was told what happened to me, but I wasn't sure if he ever wanted to see me again.

"Yes, Henry?" I ask looking towards him. He seemed speechless. I saw him tighten his fists.

"Monster…" Michael muttered.

"I'm not a monster!" I shouted at him. "I haven't done anything wrong! I just wanted to save his life!" I pointed to Henry.

"You shouldn't have…" Henry said.

"What?"  
>"You just can't trust me anymore…can you?"<p>

"What? Are you saying you wanted to die?" I ask angrily

"I would have been happy to die!" He shouted. "Look at what you've become! You're not one of us anymore!"

"You are no longer one of us," Michael said. He was commenting just to piss me off. "You now have a demonic nature within you. You shouldn't even be considered an angel."  
>"You want demonic? I'll show you demonic…" I say angrily. "I know the future. It won't change now. I'm sure of it. Your deaths are for certain!"<p>

I blanked out after yelling that. When I came to, I found both of their bodies covered in blood. I had become the monster they said I was. I checked my eyes for tears, but none fell.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered. I let my rage control me. After that event, I swore I'd never let my emotions control me. I had enough time to become indifferent, though bored whenever I would meet someone I tended to play with them a bit. It kept them from getting close to me and it wasn't like they'd miss me anyway.

I decided to use my powers to warn humans of certain demise in their lives, though few rarely believed me. They thought I was insane, but I couldn't tell them what I really was. That's when I saw Ciel's disaster.


	8. Day Off

**Note: Fluff chapter I think...Well, its just me prolonging the inevitable :P I swear the next chapter will have action!**

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

"You were actually searching for Shinigami to take your life after killing them?" Madam Red asked.

"Yes. That demon got what he wanted and I saved Henry's life only to be the one to kill him…I don't deserve life."  
>"What about the other souls that you ate?"<br>"Mostly just thieves or those that wanted to get a message out to someone they love. Of course, I didn't tell them what happens when I devour their soul," Kyouko said as she smirked.

"Well I'm fine with it," Madam said. "Though, I'm sorry you got caught up in this mess. To bad only your wish can't be fulfilled."  
>"I might enjoy it…it is actually quite fun playing with Sebastian."<br>"And Ciel?"  
>"He is my master. I cannot play with him, though I know I would enjoy it as well."<br>"Isn't it good that you have a place to stay now? Besides, you don't have to go eat souls, right?" She asked curious.

"Technically we don't, but after a hundred years of not eating one, you do get hungry so you have to eat a soul eventually."

They had nothing more to say to each other. Kyouko only told Madam that her soul would be devoured in two days. She didn't seem bothered by it at all. They said their good byes and Kyouko went back to the human world.

* * *

><p>"You two can have a day off today," Ciel told Sebastian and Kyouko.<p>

"This is quite unexpected," Kyouko lied. She knew this would happen when she returned home yesterday.

"Why the sudden kindness, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"According to her, the disaster is tomorrow," Ciel, said. "I already have an invite to another manor that takes place tomorrow."  
>"That is where it will all go down," Kyouko said calmly.<p>

"Exactly. I want you two to be at your best so I thought a day off would help."  
>"That's so nice of you, Ciel," Kyouko said smiling to him.<p>

"Whatever. Just do what you want," He said and shooed the two of them out.

"So, what do you want to do, Sebby-chan?" Kyouko asked.

"Please, don't call me that," He told her politely. He guessed she learned that from Grell.

"Can't take a joke, eh?"  
>"Not one of yours."<br>"Why don't you go check up on your cat…I'll meet you down there," Kyouko said as she headed to her room. Sebastian could only wonder what she was up to.

He headed outside and waited for his little cat to appear. Once it did, he immediately brought it into a hug.

"Meow!" The little cat meowed at Sebastian's embrace. It had been a while since Sebastian last visited his cat friend.

"Meow," Kyouko said from behind Sebastian. When he turned, he couldn't help but stare at the fallen angel. She had put on cat ears as well as a tail.

"This is for your cat fetish," She said as she wagged her tail in front of him. He immediately took hold of it. It was softer then his own cat's fur!

"How did you?" Sebastian asked.

"I have my ways. It pays to interact with humans every now and then," Kyouko said as she moved her tail out of his grasp. "Though it only last for a short while…"

Sebastian couldn't help it. He just wanted to hold this girl neko! He reached to touch her ears and as he did, she purred.

"Why did you do this?" He asked. There just had to be a catch. Now way would she just do this for him.  
>"I though you would like it…and maybe after tomorrow, we could try it on Ciel. I think it would be a good prank," She smiled. Even her teeth had sharpened. Her tail moved in the air as if to tease him.<p>

"You're just tempting me aren't you," Sebastian said as he went back to his own cat.

"Whatever could you mean? I thought demons were supposed to be the ones who tempted."

Sebastian stood silent. He didn't want to be phased by her. They had a day off and she didn't seem to stop messing with him!

"Can't you talk to me like you would the young master?" He asked.

"Nope. You're more fun to play with," She answered smiling, her ears twitching. They were just so cute! And she purred to! Oh if only she were a real cat and not an annoying beautiful girl.

"What's the matter, Sebastian? Dozing off?" She asked getting closer to the demon. She didn't have a problem getting close to him now that she knew they shared the same feelings for each other. She looked into his red eyes, waiting for an answer, but instead got pulled into a warm embrace.

"Even your hair is soft," He commented as he petted her.

"Am I your cat now?" She asked. "I didn't know you suffocated the poor thing."

Sebastian immediately let go after she said that. What was wrong with him? Sure she was just doing this to tease him, but why did he so easily give into her? It was so unlike him.

"Tell me," He said to her seriously. "What do you see in the future? Why are we connected?"  
>Kyouko smiled. All her catlike features were disappearing. She knew whatever she did now, wouldn't affect the outcome of tomorrow. It may change the battle, but the ending would be the same.<p>

"How about instead of telling you…I show you?" She asked slyly.  
>"What do you mean by that?" He asked curious. Could she show him the future? Sebastian was curious at why her face started to suddenly turn red.<p>

"I mean…like this…" She muttered as her face got close to his. His heartbeat began to quicken. How is this possible? Had the girl cast another spell? But on him?

Kyouko gently pushed her lips onto his, unaware of the total shock look on Sebastian's face. She moved back slowly.

"That is how we are connected, as you say," She said as she stood up. Sebastian put his hand to his lip. He knew what a kiss was and what it meant, so was this the feeling that humans called love?

"What is it? Want more?" Kyouko teased and chuckled. Sebastian stood up next to her, looking at her.

"Does this mean you'll stop playing with me?" He asked.

"You tell me, Sebastian," She said, almost daring him. How could he have fallen for such a girl?

"Is this another one of your tricks?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm hurt…I thought you trusted me…I did kiss you, you know? Shouldn't that mean you can trust me?" She asked. He gently smiled to her.

"I do trust you, the question is, do you trust me?" He asked before he planted his lips onto hers.

"Of course I do. I always have," Kyouko said.


	9. Fight

**Note: Fail at fighting scenes**

* * *

><p>Ciel, Sebastian, and Kyouko all left early to the mansion they were invited to. Ciel wasn't nervous at all, since he knew he would be safe no matter what, but found it odd how Sebastian couldn't keep his demonic eyes off of Kyouko.<p>

Sebastian was still replaying yesterday over and over in his mind. He had willingly kissed this fallen angel without a second thought and actually enjoyed it! It was hard to believe that he would ever fall for a girl like her.

Kyouko was oblivious to the stares she got from the two boys and just looked out the window. Because of that William Shinigami, she was going to get injured, badly, but in the end they would be victorious. Though, she never thought she would have to see THEM again.

When they reached the mansion, they found two Shinigami waiting for them. The hyper red head was eager to see Sebastian step out of the carriage, but frowned when he saw the girl and young boy appear behind him. Will showed no kind of emotion, but wished for the death of the demon butler.

"Be on your guard," Kyouko said. "There are three more lying in wait. The two males will be after me, but the female will try to go after Ciel."  
>"Who is going after me?" Sebastian asked.<p>

"Those two of course," She said pointing to the Shinigami. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble dealing with them."  
>"What am I supposed to then?" Ciel asked. "If you know that girl is going to come after me, why don't you stop her first?"<br>"From what I've seen, letting her take you makes the outcome very pleasant. Besides, you won't die," Kyouko told him. She then pulled out one of her black feathers, handing it to him.

"With this, you won't be harmed by anything. It's a special feather that has been charmed."  
>Ciel took the feather and placed it inside one of his pockets. The three were now ready to face what lay before them.<p>

"Sebby-chan! I see you answered my letter!" Grell said happy to see Sebastian. He was happy that Grell hadn't glomped him yet, though he knew it was only because William was here to observe what was about to happen.

"A few days ago, your name was on the death list," Will said to Kyouko.

"I was supposed to die…but the future has changed," She answered coldly.

"Would you mind telling me how? If one person can escape death for so long, others will surely follow."

"Ahh, you simply would not believe me for my answer is one you'll be sure to hate."

Sebastian smirked. She was teasing this man to get on his nerves, not the playful way she did to him. Luckily Grell didn't notice Sebastian's smirk, which would have given it away.

"Once Grell attacks, the others will join in to," Kyouko whispers to the boys and they nod. Grell notices them whisper and looks to Will.

"When can I attack?" Grell asks. "I want that girl out of the way."  
>"I won't stop you from killing her," Will answered and Grell smiled. He leapt into the air and his chainsaw started up.<p>

Sebastian grabbed Ciel and jumped away from Grell's attack, while Kyouko had easily dodged his attack.

"Not this again!" Grell yelled out. He had trouble dealing with Kyouko last time and didn't want to deal with it again.

Suddenly three people appeared, each of them having angelic wings, though only one, the female, had white wings. The two boys jumped in front of Kyouko while the girl had gone after Ciel.

"I never thought I would see you again," The younger male spat to her.

"Really? I did. I guess I should have checked if you were still alive," Kyouko mocked him.

"You made us become one of you," The other one responded.

"You were given a choice between life and death. I guess you really wanted revenge."

"Michael, you know what to do," Henry said and he nodded.

The fighting had now broken out. Sebastian was fighting off Grell and eventually Will had joined in on the fight. Will had to reassure Grell that the other two male fallen angels were after the girl, so it would be best to focus on the demon. Grell didn't want to fight Sebastian, but he figured if he won then he could have Sebastian's children, so that was enough motivation for him.

Kyouko wasn't having any problem against her two old partners, but couldn't help but worry for when she would get injured. There were holes when she looked into the future as it skipped some parts. She assumed it had to deal with that Shinigami, but how could she be sure?

Of course, while Sebastian was fighting off the Shinigami, he wasn't able to go after Ciel when he noticed the female angel kidnapping him. Kyouko heard Ciel yell out her name and Sebastian's as well. When she turned to look to see what was happening, Henry took this chance to attack his old partner.

Michael also noticed this and striked her as well. They used their daggers to pierce her heart and stomach. Though the strikes would not kill her, it would damage her enough to let them escape. Sebastian saw this and was immediately enraged by it. He wanted to go over to help her, but when he saw the look in her eyes, he knew she wanted him to stay focused on his fight.

"This is it? I believe you had more power when you tried to kill us," Henry mocked.

"Unlike you…I can control my emotions…" She spat out blood and tried to stand, but Michael didn't let her.

"Stay down," He ordered.

"What do emotions have to do with anything?" Henry asked.

"Everything. Besides…your names are on the death list," She muttered.

"Henry Layer! Michael Armi!" Kyouko shouted out. The two boys were confused at why she said that.  
>William heard those two names and stopped fighting against Sebastian. He pulled out his death list and saw those two names at the top. He figured he would deal with the demon later.<p>

"Grell, we must fight those two males," Will ordered. Grell stopped in midair.

"What? I don't want to leave Sebby-chan though!" He whined and Will glared at him.

"Don't make me take away your death scythe."

With that, the two Shinigami went after the other fallen angels, leaving Sebastian and Kyouko unnoticed. Sebastian immediately went over to the girl.

"Hurry…we have to go after Ciel…if we don't leave now…the future may change again…" She said as she coughed up more blood.


	10. Let's Finish This

**Note: One more chapter! I guess you could consider it like an Epilogue…**

* * *

><p>Sebastian was carrying a bloody Kyouko in his arms as she directed him where to go. He was worried about her condition, but he knew it would heal over time.<p>

"What's going to happen to the young master?" Sebastian asked curious.

"If we don't make it…that angel will destroy the contract between you…erase his memories…and make him fight against us…as an angel," She answered.

"This was what you were supposed to stop? Wouldn't Madam Red find it better if he had his soul saved by an angel?"  
>"If he did become one…eventually he'd turn into a fallen angel…and go mad with his new power…Madam did not like that outcome."<p>

"What about those other two? You seemed to know them," Sebastian asked curious.

"From my past…doesn't matter as they will die soon…" She gave a weak laugh. "The future really has changed…since Shinigamis are actually help us out."

"Are we almost there?"  
>"Yes…that deserted house there…" Kyouko pointed down to a house that looked weary and broken down. Sebastian placed the girl down outside the house.<p>

"Stay here," He ordered and found it odd that she didn't answer back. Kyouko wasn't going to just sit back here and wait for them to come out. She would be useful, even in her state.

Inside the house, the angel had tied Ciel to a chair. She was trying all she could to get rid of the mark on Ciel's eye. But no matter what she did, it just wouldn't disappear.

"Did that girl do anything to you?" She asked sweetly. Ciel gave no answer. This was pissing off the newest angel recruit. She had been assigned to save this child's soul with the help of two fallen angels. She didn't quite understand why, but she figured they would help her out.

The two were supposed to meet up with her here at the house, but it seems as if they were really preoccupied with their battle. She was shocked when she saw that demon butler enter through the window. Even she had to admit the demon was beyond stunning when it came to looks, but she had to focus on saving the child's soul.

"I will not let you take this child back," She stated to Sebastian.

"We have a contract you see. His soul is mine," He told her.

The angel pulled out her dagger and Sebastian readied his kitchen utensils. She was ruthless in her attacks, even for an angel. Of course, Sebastian was ready for anything thrown at him.

While they were into their fight, neither of them noticed Kyouko sneak on by to untie Ciel from the chair. Ciel was in shock when he noticed how much blood she was soaked in.

"Ciel…you have to get out of here," She told him. "Sebastian will be fine…but if we don't leave, he'll be hit by a deadly attack."  
>Ciel nodded and the two tried to hurry out of the house, but when the angel saw this, she stopped fighting and turned her attention to them.<p>

"You are not escaping! That boy will be saved!" She cried out. She then began to chant a spell, one that angels had created to immediately take out the soul of a human, but could greatly damage any other creature. Kyouko knew the outcome, but couldn't help but shield Ciel for the attack. Sebastian, being one hell of a butler, jumped right in front of the two before the attack could hit Kyouko.

"Sebastian!" They both cried out seeing him take the hit. He landed on the floor, a big hole in his chest, but he was still alive. This wasn't what she saw before. Kyouko only saw a weak attack from her then Sebastian finishing her off. Had the future changed without her knowing? Or did that William have something to do with this?

Ciel left Kyouko's hold to go to Sebastian. It was just like the murder mystery, but this time he wasn't faking it.

"Hahaha! A weak wannabe angel and a dead demon! Now this will be easy," The angel laughed as she walked towards Ciel. Kyouko had appeared in front of her in seconds, stopping the angel from moving forward.

"Do not touch the boy," She ordered.

"I'm sorry, but he's mine. You're too weak to stop me," She said smiling. Kyouko couldn't help it. She was going to let her rage control her again like before. She would remember nothing of it, but she didn't care.

Kyouko expanded her wings, revealing her black feathers and a dark aura surrounded her. Her teeth had sharpened and claws had grown.

"Wh-What?" The angel asked shocked while Ciel only stood in amazement at this sudden transformation. It was as if darkness was surrounding her. Kyouko looked at the angel, her purple eyes now red like a demons looked into the angel's bright blue ones. Before the angel could do anything, Kyouko grabbed her neck and flew out of the building, slamming her into the ground outside the house.

"Die!" She yelled at her and was about to use her claws to rip her apart when she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder. When she turned she saw Sebastian, perfectly fine. His wound had disappeared. Only powerful demons could regenerate so quickly!

"Kyouko," Sebastian said gently. "Let me take care of this. Take the young master home and I'll meet you there."

Kyouko stared at the demon as she slowly reverted back to her normal self. She nodded and noticed Ciel was standing nearby. Kyouko walked over to Ciel and carried him bridal style. Neither of them said a word to each other, but both looked back over at Sebastian before Kyouko spread her dark wings and flew home.


	11. Finale

"Madam Red," Kyouko called to her when she entered the realm where the reaped souls were kept.

"Ahh, there you are Kyouko," Madam Red appeared in front of her.

"The task has been completed."

"And now you're here to collect your reward?" Kyouko nodded. "I have one last request, if you don't mind."  
>"What is it?" Kyouko asked curious at what it could be.<p>

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"You wish not to be seen, Madam?" Kyouko asked as she led the ghostly figure of Madam Red through the Phantomhive household.<p>

"Of course! Though it doesn't really matter if you think about it…" Madam Red said with a sad sigh. Kyouko looked at her. Was she really going to miss Ciel? Was Ciel going to miss her? Maybe…just maybe, she could find a loophole for her…

"You know, I've never done this before," Kyouko said as she led Madam up to Ciel's study. "I've always just taken the soul without a second thought."

The two females peered through an open window from the balcony, watching as Ciel was reading a book. Madam Red looked longingly at the young boy. She regretted what she had done as Jack the Ripper.

"It's nice to know he's safe in both yours and Sebastian's hands," Madam said with a sad sigh. "If I only I could speak to him…"

Kyouko bit her lower lip. Fallen angels were already known for breaking rules, so why not break a few more? Besides, they didn't have an organization like the Shinigamis. The rules set for them were only meant to not cause chaos in the world; so breaking these one or two rules wouldn't hurt…would it?

"Madam, I can grant you that wish," Kyouko says as she heads to the door of Ciel's study, Madam following.

"What?" She asked surprised, but was unable to say more as Kyouko opened the door.

"Ciel, I have someone who wants to see you," She said politely.

"Who would want to see me at this…time?" Ciel said angrily, but his voice dropping as he saw a ghostly figure of Madam Red.

"Kyouko! What are you doing?" Madam yelled at the girl. "I thought you weren't allowed to do such a thing?"

"Didn't you want to talk to him? Now's your chance," She said smiling to the both of them. "I'll be outside."

Kyouko walked out, leaving the two alone. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So, my little Ciel, how have you been?" Madam finally asked.

"Fine," He answered. Ciel didn't know what to say to her. Madam huffed at his comment.

"I see you haven't changed one bit! Still rude as ever! I should ask Kyouko to do something about it," Madam said to him.

"I don't need a personality change."

"You're right…you don't," She said as she walked over to him. _You're perfect the way you are_, she thought to herself. _You don't need to change one bit._

"What are you-"

Ciel is cut off as Madam brings the young boy into a hug. She feels tears in her eyes as this will be the last time she'll ever be able to see Ciel. He won't have any more memories of her and won't be able to recall a thing.

Meanwhile, outside of the study, Sebastian confronted Kyouko. He gave her a questioning look.

"What?" Kyouko asked him.

"I never knew you could be so…kind," Sebastian answered. She grinned at his comment.

"I do have my moments," She said, but gave a sad look.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy that everything is over?"

"I am, but it would be a shame for everyone to forget about Madam…"

"If I know you, then you probably already have something planned, don't you?"

"You know me to well, Sebastian. If only you could see the future as well, but then it wouldn't be fun to tease you."

Before they could continue their conversation, Madam Red burst open through the door, using her hat to hide her eyes.

"I am ready, Kyouko dear," She said. "But…can we do it away from here?"

Kyouko could hear the trembling in her voice and nodded. They headed outside the mansion and went to her grave.

"I guess…this is good-bye," Kyouko tells her. She was actually sad that this day would come, but she knew that she could never avoid the future.

"You will take care of Ciel, won't you?" Madam asked and Kyouko nodded. "Good. Well, do what you have to do."

Kyouko turned towards her, and pushed her hand through her chest, reaching for her heart. Madam was amazed at how there was no pain; she was expecting it to hurt as much as when Grell killed her. When Kyouko pulled out her hand, she was holding a red ball, which was Madam's soul. Her ghostly figure faded away.

"Madam…I was happy to serve you. Because of you, I met a certain demon who will…or shall I say, already has changed my life," Kyouko gave a sad smile to the red soul in her hands. "By giving up some of my time, Ciel will remember you. He will be the only one while everyone else will not know who you are."

Kyouko then put her hands to her mouth, swallowing the soul. Nothing seemed to have change, but the memories of Madam Red were gone from the world.

**A Few Weeks Later**

"If you create a toy that has changeable features, it will really boom in the market," Kyouko told Ciel. He was having some problems thinking of what toy to create, so he had his latest maid use her powers to see what would keep the company going.

"Changeable features…" Ciel muttered. He was waiting for her to continue and add something, but since she didn't he figured the idea would eventually come to him.

"May I leave now, Ciel?" Kyouko asked politely. She never did call him young master like everyone else in the household. Amazingly, Ciel never scolded her about it, but found it annoying at times.

"Yes, you may," Ciel said. He noticed a small smile play on her face before she turned around to leave. _She must be planning something with Sebastian_, he thought. Ciel noticed that the two had grown very close after the incident. Everytime Sebastian would tease him; he would tease Sebastian about Kyouko, which to his surprise shut him up quickly.

Ciel had to admit, he was a bit jealous of their relationship, but found it was all right since they both took care of everything and still managed to protect him. He smirked at the fact that he could use Sebastian to do anything just by mentioning Kyouko's name and vice versa.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was at their usually meeting spot, waiting for Kyouko to appear. This was not the first time she would be late, but she knew it didn't really matter since Sebastian would always forgive her. Sebastian was lost in his thoughts as he petted his little cat.<p>

It was strange for him to now be in a relationship, especially with someone who wasn't even part of his species. Though, this girl was different, odd, annoying, and many other negative things he could think of, he was attracted to her. Her teasing had grown on him and couldn't stand to see her disappear. No matter how many times she reassured the demon, he still fretted about her safety and the fact that she could probably go on a killing spree if she was ever pissed off.

He sighed to himself. He wondered how a girl like her could ever affect him so much. Sebastian was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed a shadow appear over him.

"I know, late again," Kyouko said nonchalantly. "Blame Ciel."  
>"He is the young master, I cannot put the blame on him."<p>

"Then who will you blame?"

"You."  
>"I was simply doing his task. Is it my fault he made me stay a bit longer?"<p>

"You have some kind of excuse for everything."

Kyouko was silent after that and turned her attention to the cat. It still never purred whenever she held it, but she didn't mind that.

"Sebastian," She said. "The future isn't as clear as I thought it would be."

_More future talk? This just means confusion for me_, Sebastian thought.

"What do you mean?" He asked with concern.

"We're going to have to deal with those Shinigamis again," She said with a sigh. "But, I can't wait to see the look on Grell's face when I kiss you in front of him."  
>"Do you want to be on the death list?" He asked. She hesitated before answering.<p>

"I used to…but that changed when I fell for you," She said giving him a rare true smile.

"I never knew I could have such an impact on your life," Sebastian said smiling to her.

"In a way…you saved my life. So, you could say I am indebt to you," She said as he looked into his demon eyes.

"Are you saying that you are mine to command?"

"Wouldn't you like to be the master for once? Though I don't plan to do everything you dirty demon." Kyouko noticed a tint of pink appear on Sebastian's cheeks. Demons would be demons.

"You do know that I cannot have you perform such dangerous tasks now," Sebastian said as his face got closer to hers.

"I know, but only I know the outcome of such things. So, you'd better be prepared."

They both leaned in for a romantic kiss. It may have not been a 'romantic' moment, but it was filled with passion and maybe a little bit of lust?

Kyouko could feel Sebastian bite her tongue, and that was when she pulled away.

"Why must demons be so naughty?" She questioned.

"We are not naughty, you just seem to captivate me and I cannot control myself," He answered. Kyouko did her famous grin.

"I know how naughty you can be."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: O.O A little perverted at the end, but I managed to finish this fanfic! I'm glad people actually liked this...Though I had to admit I have a few problems with this, but (eventually) I'll go back and clean it up. I can't believe this all came from a freakin dream I had! (I can't recall it now though...)<strong>

**I was meaning to update this yesterday, but was unable to. I hope I got Madam's character, but since I only read the manga (and she dies so early!) I didn't know if I got her character right. I hope Sebastian's was okay to...**

**Well thank you my readers! :D Especially Hope Diamond since you gave the most reviews. **


	12. Omake: Neko

A small chuckle could be heard from the kitchen as Sebastian walked by. It wasn't manly enough to be Bard's, so he decided to look take a look into the kitchen, only to see his partner with a sly grin upon her face.

"Kyouko, may I ask what are you doing?" Sebastian asked the fallen angel. Though she could predict the future, Sebastian could never predict her next move.

"Well, an unexpected guest will arrive soon," She stated as she moved out of the way to let Sebastian see that she was making tea. "So, I've thought up a little…surprise for Ciel."

Sebastian sighed. What was she planning to do to the young master?

"Don't worry, Sebastian. It's nothing bad, I promise. I'm just going to…lighten up the atmosphere, you could say," She said as she added something to the tea.

"Might you at least tell me about the unexpected guest?" Sebastian asked, as he got closer to the girl.

"You know what I require if you want information," Kyouko answered as she looked up into the demon's eyes. Sebastian eagerly brought her closer and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Will that suffice?" He asked. He would have done more, but things needed to be done in order to keep the mansion to his master's liking.

"Some little girl, a blonde, hyperactive one, will be visiting today," She said. Kyouko did not know of girl who could be so…annoying. She even saw Sebastian's face turn of one into disgust.

"Not, Lizzie," Sebastian murmured as he massaged his head. She would be an everlasting headache for the day, just like the previous times.

"Lizzie? Who exactly is she?" She asked. Seeing into the future allowed only events to be seen, not the precise information about the people being seen though.

"She is to be married to Ciel," Sebastian said. "Now, what exactly are you planning?"  
>"Sorry, my Sebastian," Kyouko answered, smiling again, "I cannot answer. But, I can give you a hint."<p>

"A hint?"

"Yes, I suggested it sometime ago and now, I plan to pull it off when this girl, Lizzie is visiting. The outcome will be very enjoyable…well, not for Ciel."

* * *

><p>"Young master," Sebastian knocked at the door to Ciel's room and opened it. "I have brought you some tea."<p>

Kyouko had told Sebastian to take the tea up to Ciel. She told Sebastian that she wanted him to see what she had just started. Sebastian could only stare at what had happened to his young master. Ciel had instantly grown cat ears and a tail from just taking a sip of his tea. He was completely unaware of this fact.

"What are you looking at, Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he noticed the demon's gaze upon him.

"Young master…" He started, but didn't know exactly how to continue. How was he supposed to tell his own master that he had grown cat ears? Besides, it would ware off in a while. It didn't last long for when Kyouko had done it on herself.

"I forgot to inform you of some important news," Sebastian stated, regaining composure. "It seems that Lizzie is coming for a visit."

Ciel almost spit out his tea when he heard Lizzie.

"What? Not again…" He muttered as he gave a deep sigh. That girl would go crazy and make the whole mansion…cute.

"Prepare for arrival," He ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, still unable to figure out what exactly Kyouko had planned.

* * *

><p>"Oh Ciel!" The young lady's voice rang throughout the mansion. Lizzie had just arrived and wanted to give Ciel a hug.<p>

"Cieeeeeeel!" She shouted again as she ran through the mansion, until she encountered Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka. She gasped at the four when she saw them.

"You are all so cute!" She squealed.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was preparing Kyouko for Lizzie, and Ciel was trying his best to avoid any contact with her.

"When the young mistress arrives," Sebastian started.

"She's already here," Kyouko politely interrupted.

"Well," He continued, "Don't go against with what she says or does. Let her do as she pleases, no matter how badly you hate it."

Kyouko nodded. She knew exactly how Lizzie acted from her visions, so she had prepared some entertainment, hoping that just maybe it would distract the girl from her.

"Now that she is here, why don't we go greet her?" Sebastian offered, even though he didn't want to.

"Don't you want some tea first?" Kyouko offered with a smile that Sebastian knew this tea couldn't be ordinary tea. Sebastian politely declined. With a pout, Kyouko decided that she'd have a chance later to get him to drink her tea.

Back with Lizzie, she had yet again begun to dress them up in 'cute' outfits. But, what made her squeal was the fact that all of them had cat ears and a matching tail to go with them. She had thought they all looked adorable and found the perfect clothes to with them.

Mey-Rin was given another maid outfit, one that was red that went with her cat parts, Finny was given a yellow dress to wear, Tanaka was dressed up as a woman again, and Bard wore his usual clothing with feminine accessories added to it, as well as a wig.

"You are all just so cute!" She shouted, and that's when she spotted Ciel, still with his cat ears and tail.

"Ciel!" She shouted and ran straight towards him, pulling him into a hug. "I can't believe you did this just for me!"

"Did what, Lizzie?" Ciel asked confused as he saw his servants. Why in the world did they all have cat ears? And a tail?

"You're all wearing cat accessories! It makes everything look cute!" She shouted. "By the way, I have this blue outfit for you and I just know it will look even cuter on you now that you're cat accessories."

"What do you-" Ciel was cut off as Lizzie handed him his new outfit.

"Now go change, my lovely Ciel," Lizzie said and pushed him away.

"What does that girl mean?" He muttered and once he saw his reflection, he had to repress a yell. Real cat ears were on his head. And a tail…coming out of his…

No! This could not be happening!

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled and his butler appeared at the door.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"What the hell is this?" Ciel asked angrily.

"Why don't you ask Kyouko?"

"She's responsible for this?" Ciel asked, his voice getting angrier by the second. Sebastian nodded and before Ciel could call out her name, Kyouko appeared behind Sebastian.

"What did you do to me?"

"My mistake Ciel," She apologized. "I could have sworn that the powder I put in the tea was for an extravagant taste. I should reorganize my things."

Ciel glared at her.

"If I have to go through such things, then so shall you! You two! Get cat ears and a tail as well!" He ordered. Kyouko did her best to hold in a laugh.

"Yes, my lord," They both said. As Ciel changed into his new outfit, Kyouko gave Sebastian the tea and they both drank it, causing them both to become part cat.

"I was hoping Ciel wouldn't make me do such a thing, but I guess this was predictable," Kyouko sighed.

"Did you plan all of this just to get me to grow these things?" Sebastian asked as he touched his own ears. There were so soft. Did his hair get softer as well?

"Maybe, you can take it anyway you want, but I prefer seeing what Lizzie will do since it is my first time meeting her," She said as she went up to Sebastian and touched his ears as well. Even Kyouko had to admit, Sebastian looked pretty damn hot with those ears and tail.

"Remind me to punish you later," Sebastian said.

"You'd harm a cat? I never thought I'd see the day," Kyouko said while looking at Sebastian, who was looking at her flicking tail.

"Since when did you permanently become a cat?"

"If I can leave for a at least two weeks, I promise you I can come back with something that will make anyone permanently a cat!"

Sebastian actually gave her a smile and pets her head. He knew she wasn't kidding.

They returned to where Lizzie had been, the entrance of the manor, was yet again covered in the same decorations as last time, except with a bit more of stuffed animals and decorations.

"Oh, Sebastian!" Lizzie shouted as she saw him and Kyouko enter the room. "Now, who is this?"

"This is Kyouko," Sebastian answered. "She's been here for a while now."

"Really? Well, you're lucky I have a spare dress just for you!" She grabbed Kyouko's hand and dragged her away. She could hear Sebastian's chuckle from behind.

"Whoa, Sebastian is…

"Chuckling?" Finny finished Bard's sentence. Sebastian, hearing this, glared at the two. When Lizzie returned, she told them Kyouko was still changing, and offered Sebastian a nice pink butler uniform.

"I know you'll look the best in this," She stated.

Kyouko arrived earlier then Ciel and Sebastian, offering Lizzie some of her special tea as well. She was happy to be able to join in with her own cat parts, thinking everything would be cute.

Of course, she wanted to dance with Ciel again, so Tanaka went to go find some music and played some ballroom dance music. Ciel and Lizzie were dancing and eventually, Sebastian asked Kyouko to dance as well, which caused the other three servants to join in.

"Why is Sebastian so friendly with Kyouko?" Lizzie asked Ciel, curious since Sebastian didn't seem like the type to show affection.

"They are getting to know each other very…well," Ciel stated for lack of better words.

"Really? Maybe we should get closer to! I should visit more often!" Lizzie said with a smile as Ciel sighed and wished he could turn away.

As they all continued to dance, they noticed that their ears and tails had begun to disappear. The effects of the tea were starting to wear off, which also meant the day was beginning to come to an end.

"Aww, does this mean I have to go now?" Lizzie pouted and asked. Though no one showed it, they were all relieved knowing she was leaving.

"It's such a shame you have to leave," Kyouko muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon!" Lizzie commented, oblivious to the insult. "I want to dress you up for Sebastian."

Kyouko didn't show any type of disgust, but she hated the thought of her returning and choosing her clothes.

"See you soon, Ciel!" Lizzie said and before she left, she kissed Ciel, leaving him blushing.

"Lizzie!" He shouted angrily as she ran off giggling.

Kyouko grinned. She knew what to do next time Lizzie would come over for a visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Haha! I did it! I've been meaning to write this ever since chapter 8! I was wondering if I should make this it's own oneshot, but decided not to. A<strong>**nyway, I did this just because I wanted to write something with the annoying Lizzie...I do not approve of LizzieXCiel...I just wanted to annoy the whole group with her~ It feels a bit anticlimactic, but I worked on this all in one day and it's an omake...a special. By the way, if I can think of a plot/storyline for a sequel, I shall write one :D**


End file.
